


if your heart stops beating

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Today isn't that great





	if your heart stops beating

Tyler stands in the bathroom in the nurses office, staring at his breasts in the mirror. 

It's only been three periods and already he needed to take his binder off. Already his chest was tight. 

The lack of binder didn't undo the tightness, but Tyler hoped that it at least would help. 

He grabs a bra out of his backpack and pulls it on, the crushing weight of dysphoria coming on with the cloth. He pulls his shirt back on, throws on his hoodie to make his chest seem less…. big, and leaves the bathroom. 

He sits next to Josh in art just as the teacher starts taking attendance. 

His chest still feels crushed the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> Today isn't that great


End file.
